A New Season of Love
by Kiros Razer
Summary: This story will eventually contain yuri and this is for mature readers only. It will start off as a Shizune/Anko fic but will end up as a Tsunade/Shizune. :P
1. Kindness

A New Season of Love

Chapter 1: Kindness

**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

Author's Note:  
This is a Yuri Fic that is starting out as a Anko/Shizune fic.

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

...

**...One Night at the Hokage Mansion...**

"Shizune!" The angry Hokage yelled out causing her apprentice to run quickly to see what was the matter. Shizune bowed politely and replied, "Yes, Tsunade-Sama?"

**"You were supposed to bring more papers for me to sign.."**

"I'm sorry... not all of them are ready yet."

**"SHIZUNE!" **Tsunade crossed her arms and shouted out even angrier at the other woman. **"YOU ARE TOO DAMN SLOW!"**

Shizune hurried down the hall not watching where she was going and bumped into another Jounin and both fell over.

**"Ouch, watch where the hell you are going!" **Anko shouted not realizing just who had bumped into her.

Shizune lowered her head and replied**,"Sorry...Anko!" **the took off running.  
Anko could see the tears in the woman's eyes.  
Soon after she heared the angry Godaime yelling for her assisstant.

_"Poor Shizune.. she sure has it tough.."_

" I had better run after her and see if I can help her.."

Anko ran as fast as she could to catch up with the other woman.

...  
**When Anko finally managed to catch up she noticed the woman wobbling as she tried to carry a heavy stack of papers.**

"Let me help you, that looks like a lot to carry..."

Shizune felt the weight of the papers lighten as the other woman took the other half. _**"I really appreciate your help, Anko.."**_

The two walked together balancing the papers in their hands.  
"You've got to be really strong, Shizune!"

The short haired woman turned away feeling slightly embarrassed,  
"Not really.. I don't really get to do much... besides this.."

Before long both heard Tsunade yelling for Shizune again.  
The Hokage was surprised to see both Anko and Shizune  
walk in the door with the papers.

"Anko?"

"Oh, yeah... here is my report from my mission.."

"Hmm.. nice job.."

"Thank you."

"How come you and Shizune were.."

"We bumped into each other on the way.."

Tsunade folded her hands and then looked both of them over.

"If.. your that tired, Shizune... get some rest.."

"ARIGATO, TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune yelled out and ran outside with Anko only a few feet behind her.

Tsunade watched closely as both women left.

...

"I don't see how you do it, Shizune.."

"Do what?"

"Be slave driven like that.."

"Well, she doesn't want me out on the battle field.. much.."

"Does it bother you?"

"Sometimes.. but not all of the time."

"I'm off tomorrow.. would you like to go out for lunch?"

"Anko.. I.. don't know if I can..." Shizune stthe continued, "I have to make sure I get Tsunade-Sama's as well.."

"Ha, your like the wife of the Hokage.."

"Anko..."

"We'll pick up her food first and then go."

"Thank you.."

Anko grinned widely,  
"Someone as pretty as yourself needs to be treated good!"

**After that, Anko took Shizune by the hand and ran with her.**

"We just missed my place, Anko!"

"I know!"

**"EEEP! SLOW DOWN I THINK I GOT A ROCK IN MY SHOE!"**

Anko laughed and put Shizune over her shoulders and continued running.

Gai was happy and proud to see that Anko displaying the power of youth.  
He gave her his trademark smile and a thumbs up.

Anko clearly paid no mind the poor Gai.

Finally, they make it to the training ground and the two sit under a tree.  
"I remember as a kid, watching you out here, Shizune."

"Really?"

"Back then I thought my sensei was the greatest in the village...  
while your's sucked..."

**"HEY!" **Shizune shouted.****

"Tsunade sure proved herself in the end and also trained an excellent Ninja that is both strong and an excellent medic."

The older woman turned away and blushed, "Anko... your too kind.."

"That Sakura girl is catching right up to you.."

"I know.."

"Sasuke has already surpassed me.."

"Anko?"

"Yes?"

"What is it like having that mark on your neck?"

Anko sighed and then closed her eyes when she replied,  
"My heart beats real fast sometimes and I begin to perspire and my body just panics."

Shizune looked away feeling guilty for asking such a question.  
"I shouldn't have asked you that...Anko.."

"You were just curious.. that's all, Shizune.."

The older woman worked with her shoe.  
"This is the damn rock that got caught in my shoe.."

The rain began to fall hard and quickly Anko removed her trench coat and placed it over Shizune. All the older woman could do was stare at Anko's breasts that were seen through her netted top.

"Ready to go home, Shizune?"

"Yes.. you can also stay until the rain stops."

Anko grinned and replied,  
"So, I won't be as wet when I get home, right?"

Shizune was still at a loss for words due to her blushing and the sight of Anko's breasts.

Inside the apartment Shizune began removing her shoes and Anko followed her lead. The older woman immediately hung up Anko's coat to dry.

"Please, Anko have a seat... I need to change my clothes."

"Alright."

Shizune brushed her hair and then washed her face.  
She hung up her kimono and began putting on her night gown.

When she walked back in where Anko was..  
She noticed the other woman's eyes were opened wide.

Shizune blushed over the fact that the other woman kept looking.

"What's the matter...Anko?"

Anko shook away the thoughts going on in her mind and immediately responded to Shizune. "I'm not used to you dressing differently."

The older woman started to laugh and replied,  
"Did you think that I always wore the same thing?"

Anko soon found herself blushing and laughing a long.

Shizune smiled and then mentioned,  
"I should make tea for us.."

"Thanks, Shizune.."

"Don't mention it.."

"The storm is getting worse... maybe I should go now..."

"Wait... you can have my room, Anko... I'll sleep out here.."

Anko looked at her with surprise, "Wait, you want to give up your bedroom to me!?"

"I'll be fine... sometimes when Tsunade-Sama comes over she sleeps in there..."

The younger Ninja slapped her forehead.

"If you want me to stay... I'll stay out here..."

"But.."

"I'll be fine... Shizune..."

Soon the tea kettle began to whistle and immediate Shizune prepared the tea.

"You keep everything nice and neat." Anko mentioned.

"It's just how I am... I guess."

...

After tea, Shizune found something for Anko to slip on for the night.

"Oh..Thank you.. you really didn't have to..."

"Your the guest, and you should be comfortable!"

"I really appreciate it... Shizune..."

"Goodnight, Anko." The older woman said with a smile upon her face.

The younger woman smiled back and replied," Goodnight, Shizune."

...

In the middle of the night Anko woke up due to having to go to the bathroom.  
After she finished, she immediately went to check on Shizune...  
Seeing the other woman resting peacefully brought a smile to Anko's face.  
She made sure that Shizune was tucked in and kissed her cheek.

_**"Goodnight, my friend."**_


	2. Jealousy and Confusion

A New Season of Love

Chapter: 2 Jealousy and Confusion****

Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.

Author's Note:  
This is a Yuri Fic that is starting out as a Anko/Shizune fic.

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

...

When the morning came, Anko could tell that the storm had already passed.  
Her first instinct was to check on the older woman and find out where she had placed her clothing.

As Anko approached the room, she noticed that the door was cracked open.  
She opened it a little and noticed Shizune's back was turned to her.

The woman was already dressed and seemed to be in a bit of a hurry.

"Shizune-Chan..."

Shizune turned around and pretty much read the expression on Anko's face.  
"Here are your clothes..." She then continued,  
"I over slept and Tsunade-Sama will have my head."

Soon a knock was heard at the door and Anko decided to answer it for the busy woman. Standing at the door was Tsunade herself with a frustrated look upon her face. When the Hokage noticed that Anko had answered the door, she had a curious look upon her face.

"Anko, why are you at Shizune's home?"

The younger woman felt a bit embarrassed as she replied,  
"I uhhh.. spent the night... it was raining and she insisted that I stay the night."

Tsunade's face softened a bit when she noticed Shizune making her way towards her. "You didn't come over like you were supposed to."

Shizune lowered her head and replied,  
"I was completely exhausted... I'm sorry."

Tsunade's eyes quickly looked back at Anko and then back to Shizune.  
"Let's go out for breakfast then..."

"Oh, yeah Shizune and I.. after we pick up your lunch later..."  
Anko felt a bit of jealousy as she continued,  
"We're going to go out and eat... **together**."

The Hokage smirked and then replied**,  
"Don't let me stop you."**

Anko felt confused by Tsunade's words,  
"If you did stop her... that would be kind of cruel..."

Tsunade then gave her a dirty look.

Shizune found herself confused by the way the two women were acting.

"I'll get quickly get dressed so we all can leave."

**"Please, do.. Shizune is already late as it is."**

At Resteraunt, Shizune is eating breakfast while Tsunade is busy thinking.  
After awhile the younger woman realizes that something must be troubling Tsunade.

"Tsunade-Sama?"

"Anko seems to like you."

"She was very nice to me..."

"Too nice.."

"Too nice?"Shizune questioned.

"She might be interested in you, Anko is bi-sexual you know."  
Tsunade replied and the took a drink of her coffee.

"So am I, Tsunade-Sama.."

The Hokage spat out her coffee and replied,"Shizune!?"

The younger woman blushed and an embarrassed grin came across her face.

"I never would have thought that about you..." Tsunade smiled and continued,  
"It doesn't bother me at all... actually--"

"Am I interrupting anything, Tsunade-Sama?" Sakura questioned.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura?" she asked.

"There is something I need to talk to you in private."

"Please, excuse us, Shizune." Tsunade said as she walked away with Sakura.

The younger woman sighed as she watched Tsunade walk away but before she could even think to herself another familiar person sat in the blonde's place.

"Anko.."

"You don't look too happy at the moment, are you doing alright?"

Shizune sighed and then replied,  
"I feel weird about telling Tsunade-Sama that I was bi."

Anko's eyes were opened wide and her interests started to grow,  
"She probably told you about me as well..."

"Yes, she did."

"I used to have a real big crush on Kurenai.."

"Really?!"

"Of course... I could not talk to her about it.."

"Oh..."

"Is there a person that you like, Shizune?"

"I spent most of my life with Tsunade-Sama.."  
"I met people here but we didn't stay in one place too long."

"Do you remember me in the past?"

"Yeah... you were very loud and hyper..."

"Hehe..."

"When I graduated from the Academy.. I remember after talking to my classmates you pulled me off by the hand to show me where a snake had shed it's skin."

"You have to admit, it was kind of cool."

Shizune laughed and then smiled at Anko.  
"You were a cute kid though."

Anko blushed as she replied,  
"You were one of few that was kind to me then.."

Before they could continue,  
Tsunade had returned angrily making both women extremely nervous.

**"SHIZUNE, STOP FLIRTING WITH ANKO AND LET'S GO!"**

The assistant stood up quickly and replied**," YES, TSUNADE-SAMA!"  
**She turned and gave Anko a sympathetic look  
and the younger woman spoke up, "I'll meet you at lunch!"

...

**(Inside Tsunade's Office)**

"So, is she your girlfriend?"

"Tsunade-Sama..."

"The two of you have been acting funny since yesterday..."

With frustration in her voice, Shizune replied,  
"Anko is very kind to me and it feels good to be around her.."

"You even invited her to stay over last night.."

The younger woman found herself confused with Tsunade's comments.

"Does the fact that I am bi, honestly bother you?"

"No.. it doesn't bother me.. Shizune."

"Do you have a problem with Anko?"

"Shizune.. let's stop talking about this..."

"Please, stop assuming things then.."

"Alright.."

...

**Around lunch time, Anko appeared in the Hokage office.**

"Anko?" Tsunade questioned

"I had lunch for you, Hokage-Sama... but those Dangos were delicious."

Tsunade gave Anko a look of pure anger.

"I'll hurry and purchase lunch for you, Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune nervously replied.

The Hokage gave Anko a smirk as she replied to Shizune,  
"I appreciate all that you do for me, Shizune."

All the assistant could do was blush and reply,  
"I'm glad that you do, it means a lot to me..."

Before long she felt Anko taking her by the hand and leading her out of the office. Shizune kept trying to figure out what was bothering her friend.

**--**

Author's Note:

These are my first two short chapters of this particular fic.  
I will not be making long chapters due to my Noir fic.  
That one requires a lot of my thoughts and attention.

Anyways, comments are nice..  
So, if you have anything to comment.  
Then please, do so.

It gives me something to read, anyway. :D


	3. Emotional Need

A New Season of Love

Chapter: 3 Emotional Need****

Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.

Author's Note:  
This is a Yuri Fic that is starting out as a Anko/Shizune fic.

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

...

"Is there something bothering you, Anko?" Shizune asked.

"We had better grab her food so we can return to our date."

**"Our date?"** Shizune questioned.

The younger woman felt embarrassment rise in her cheeks as she tried to quickly correct herself,** "I.. I meant our lunch date, Shizune-Chan!"**

The older woman giggled at the blushing Anko who had slipped in her words.

**"A date would be fine, Anko."**

Anko's smile increased to a grin as she gazed in the other woman's eyes.  
Soon she placed her hands upon Shizune's shoulders and then quickly kissed her.

As Anko began to turn away feeling a little embarrassed,  
Shizune pulled her back and returned the kiss.

Soon an angry Hokage walked past them, Shizune blinked in surprise.

Anko turned away knowing that Shizune would question Tsunade's behavior.

**"Tsunade-Sama.. where are you going!?"**

"I'll get my own damn lunch.."

"I was going to go pick up something.."

**"You can't do shit, if your there kissing her the whole damn time!" **

**"TSUNADE-SAMA!" **

"Do you have something against me, Hokage-Sama?"

_**"I want to... go pick up my lunch now.."**_

_**"Tsu..Tsunade-Sama.." **_

After the Hokage left,  
Anko turned away and crossed her arms and began to think.

_"I feel jealous of Hokage-Sama.."_

_"For some reason that I do not know.." _

_"I can understand her being over protective.."_

"It's just that she's being ignorant to Shizune's feelings."

"I mean.. Shizune has been there for her...for so long.."

"I know she was working poor Shizune to death...yesterday.."

**Shizune's voice soon broke Anko away from her thoughts.**

"Do you still.. wish to continue our date?"

"Of course." Anko replied.

...

**Inside of a Restaurant, Anko orders a bottle of Sake to share between them.For herself, she orders sweet bean soup and sushi for Shizune.**

As Anko goes to pour a cup of Sake for Shizune, the older woman speaks up.

"I don't really drink too much, plus.. I have to get back to work.."

"At least have a little with me.."

"Well, if you insist.."

Both girls continued to eat and smile at each other from time to time.

"What do you plan on doing after work?"

"I don't know.."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm worried about Tsunade-Sama.."

"I guess that was obvious."

"Anko.."

"When you go back to work, try talking to her."

"After work... I would like to spend time with you again."

Anko smiled and replied,  
"It's supposed to rain again tonight."

"If it does, we'll be ready for it." Shizune replied and smiled back.

"Yes, we will."

"Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For caring about me, it's a nice feeling.."

"I also.. admire you a lot, you are just so talented.."

"I admire you too, you have a lot of courage, Anko."

The younger woman blushed and then mentioned,  
"You looked very beautiful... last night.."

The older woman blushed and turned away.  
"So did you." before she could say anymore.  
Shizune took off running back to work.  
"I'll see you later, Anko!"

The younger woman smiled as she watched Shizune head back to work.

...

Tsunade sat in her office looking down towards her food. Thinking deeply to herself.

_"Shizune and Anko... Ha!"_

"Like that would ever work..."

"Shizune would lecture her to death!"

"Sometimes it pisses me off... to hear her bitch and gripe about what I am doing wrong.. and telling me what to do."

"Other times... I don't know.."

"I love to see her smile and I just enjoy her company.."

"When she tells me what I do.. I don't really have the urge to kick her ass.."

...

Soon Shizune walked into the room and noticed Tsunade staring at her lunch and lost in thought.

The younger woman walked over to the Hokage and picked up her food.  
"Tsunade-Sama.. I'll warm up your lunch and make you a nice cup of tea." Shizune said with a smile.

Tsunade turned away and began looking out the window.  
_**"I lost my appetite and I don't feel like drinking tea."**_

"Is something bothering you, Tsunade-Sama?" Shizune asked.

"What is your dream, Shizune?"

The younger woman thought about it for awhile and then a smile appeared as she spoke up,  
**"I wanted to be as great of a hero as my uncle..  
who gave his life in defending this village."**

"Shizune.."

The younger woman thought about things even more and then continued,  
**"I gave up that dream kind of dream.. I really wanted to save the lives of the wounded."**

_**"I mean now.."**_ Tsunade sadly asked and then continued,  
_**" I'm sure that you desire more in your life."**_

Shizune looked over and noticed the sad look that appeared on the face of her Mistress.  
She wiped away a tear as she replied,  
**"I just want to help you, Tsunade-Sama..  
in keeping my Uncle's dream alive!"**

Before long Tsunade got up out of her chair and pulled Shizune close, embracing her.

Not a single word was said between them but the feeling of being that close made Shizune feel different towards her Mistress.

For the rest of the day she thought about how warm and comforting it was to feel Tsunade so close to her.

She did her best to clear those thoughts because in her mind it wasn't fair to Anko. Plus, Shizune felt confused about her thoughts and feelings.

_..._

**Later in the evening when Shizune left the Hokage mansion. She noticed that it was raining very hard.  
When Anko arrived only minutes with an umbrella in her hand,she was thankful to see her.**

"I came here to walk with you.. Shizune."

The assistant blushed as she walked under the umbrella and wrapped her arm around Anko's.__

"I'm thankful that you did show up, Anko.."

"Do you need to go anywhere?"

Shizune turned away a bit and then replied,  
"Let's just get out of the rain for now.."

The younger woman smiled and asked,  
"Do you want to go home or do you want to come over to my place?"

Shizune thought about it for awhile and then replied,  
"Where do you feel like going?"

Anko smiled deviously and then replied,  
"If you follow me home, Does that mean that I can keep you?"

Before Shizune could even reply she felt Anko's lips pressed against her's.

Perhaps the love and appreciation that she was receiving was quite overwhelming for her emotions. It had been something that Shizune had desired for years.

...

Like a puppy, Shizune always followed a master/ mistress. She followed one for many of years, which gave her little to no love and appreciation. At least, that was how she was feeling in the last few months.

For now, she thought this could be what she needed, a loving and rewarding Mistress. A woman that really showed her appreciation.

Matters of the heart are always strange compared to normal objectives. No matter how much thought is put into it, it only becomes more complex.

...

Anko led Shizune back to her apartment  
Both women knew deep inside it would be more  
than just getting out the rain.

...

**Author's Note:**

Yes, the relationship is quite rushed but there have been times when others simply are uncertain about their true emotions but have a need to be close to a person that cares.

I'm sure with all the hard work Shizune puts into the things she does, there is a desire at times for such feelings of love, kindness and appreciation.

Sometimes people just get involved in relationships without taking a lot of time to think things through.  
Emotions are very complicated to understand sometimes.


	4. Attraction

A New Season of Love

Chapter: 4 Attraction****

Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.

Author's Note:  
There is short but sweet yuri in this chapter.;

_Italics thoughts  
__**Bold Italics soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

...

...

As the two entered Anko's apartment a kiss was exchanged between the two. Shizune immediately began picking up the things that were on the floor.

The younger woman sighed and then wrapped her arms around Shizune and nipped her ear as she whispered,  
_**"You don't have to clean up after me.."**_

The older woman stopped what she was doing  
and leaned back into Anko's embrace.  
_**"What should I do then, Anko-Chan?" **_

Anko's hands began touching Shizune's breasts as she replied, _**"Don't worry about it, I'll do all of the work."**_

The older woman immediately blushed when she heard Anko's reply.

...

...

**In Anko's bedroom**

While the thunder roared and the lightning began to strike.  
The snake Jounin and the Hokage's assistant began expressing their love for each other.

With passion in her eyes, Anko kissed Shizune hungrily.  
The assistant responded by pulling Anko closer.

Was this out of love?  
Or was this simply out of need?

Both of them were caught up in the moment.

The Snake Jounin put everything she had in this.  
By the sounds that Shizune was making.  
Anko was certain that the older woman was pleased.

As time began to pass..

Shizune found herself seeing Tsunade at times  
instead of Anko and that thought bothered her.  


**When Anko noticed the look on Shizune's face.  
She stopped what she was doing and wrapped one arm around the older woman and with her free hand she was running her fingers through Shizune's hair.**

"I love you, Shizune.." Anko said as she nuzzled the other woman.

"I love you too, Anko." Shizune replied.

...

...

**At The Hokage Mansion**

Tsunade was sitting at her desk thinking as she drank her Sake.

_"It's always so boring without her around.."_

_"Whether I interrupt anything or not, I should go over to Shizune's apartment and check on her."_

"I could careless what Anko thinks about it.."

She began wrapping her arms around herself as she thought back to earlier.

_"I just want to help you, Tsunade-Sama..  
in keeping my Uncle's dream alive!"_

After remembering what Shizune had said earlier,  
Tsunade threw on her jacket and headed out the door.

...

...

Visions of the good times they had together were stuck in her mind. She felt her stomach tighten as she knocked on Shizune's door.

Tsunade's mind was set on using the key that Shizune had given her even though she had the fear that she would catch her assistant with Anko.

When she opened the door she loudly called out her assistant's name**,"SHIZUNE!"  
**It was extremely quiet in the woman's apartment.

The Hokage walked into the empty bedroom and began looking at all of the things that Shizune had kept.  
Soon she heard the door open and the two women talking.

"I'm sorry that you don't feel too well tonight..  
are you sure that you will be alright?" Anko asked.

Shizune nodded and gave her girlfriend a weak smile  
and replied, "I just need a goodnight's rest."

Anko ran her fingers through Shizune's hair and as they both were about to kiss, she over heard Tsunade clear her throat.

Both looked over and immediately stood up straight feeling a little embarrassed.

The Hokage sighed," I was just here to check on Shizune... not to pry into your business."

Anko could tell that both Tsunade and Shizune had their eyes fixated on each other.

"I am going home, Shizune-Chan."

"Goodnight, Anko."

The snake jounin felt the uncomfortable eyes  
of Tsunade focused on her. Instead of kissing Shizune on the lips she placed them on her forehead.

As Anko was about to move she felt Shizune's hands upon her wrists and then a firm kiss upon her lips.  
At that point, Tsunade turned away and sighed again.

After it was over, Anko bowed to her Hokage and smiled at Shizune as she ran out the door.

...  
...

...

Both Hokage and assistant stood in complete silence.  
Tsunade had her back turned away and Shizune found herself feeling very uncomfortable with the situation.

Soon a loud sneeze was heard from Tsunade.  
Shizune smiled and walked over and took off the other woman's jacket and hung it up.

The Hokage then broke the silence,  
"You didn't have to do that, Shizune--"  
then she sneezed once again.

Her assistant laughed,  
"Sensei or not... I am not about to send you back out in the rain!"

Tsunade lowered her head and then commented,  
"Things like this is what makes her jealous.."

Shizune lowered her head to think and then replied,  
"She will just have to accept it.. it's not like I am kissing you or anything..."

"There are just some people that get jealous very easy... just remember that."

"I'm confused, Tsunade-Sama..."

"What do you mean?"

"By both you and Anko.."

"We are two people that care a lot about you...Shizune"

"I know but..."

Then Tsunade sneezed out loud again interrupting her apprentice.

Shizune smiled and then added,  
"You should take a warm shower..."

"Alright."

...

...

Tsunade stood in the shower washing off her body.  
She found herself overwhelmed with thoughts.

_"Anko had always loved Kurenai, whom is now carrying Asuma's baby.."_

"She does seem to show that she cares about Shizune but the whole damn thing bothers me.."

"I feel like am way too interested in their business..  
Am I treating poor Shizune like possession?"

Tsunade sighed.

_"Dan believed by becoming his niece's Sensei,  
it would help her a lot in her future.."_

"From what I see.. I am only causing her a lot of worry and stress."

"With her being in a relationship... her cares and concerns are becoming confused."

The Hokage's assistant walked into the room and stood by the sink.

"When you said that both you and Anko care about me.. I began thinking about things.."  
The younger woman walked closer to the shower and replied, "If you think that you are only causing problems between Anko and I..** YOU'RE WRONG TSUNADE-SAMA!"**

Soon the Hokage walked out of the shower nude  
causing Shizune to become speechless and blush like mad as she held her close and tightly.

"I care a lot about you Shizune... I just want you to be happy."

The younger woman's face continued to turn even more red as she felt her Mistress pull her even closer into her breasts.

"Tsunade...Sama... I...I.."

"What's wrong, Shizune?"

She let go of the younger woman who immediately jumped back with a blush on her face.  
"I..."

"Yes?"

"I couldn't breathe.. Tsunade-Sama.."

"Oh.." The older woman replied and then turned the water off.

"I brought you something to wear.."

"Thank you.."

"I already prepared a place upon my couch to rest on.. so you can have my bed tonight."

...

**Author's Note: **  
Finally, an update on this fic.  
It would seem that people were wanting an update.  
To those whom waited, I apologize for your wait.  
I've not been a healthy person but I am not much for leaving things unfinished.

Hopefully, this is to your liking.

**  
**


End file.
